


Say That Again (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are out doing some shopping, when Will kind of accidentally stumbles upon a kink he didn't know Hannibal had. (Author's summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That Again (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say That Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118308) by [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac). 



> For the Family challenge at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Thank you to chronicopheliac for permission to record this podfic!
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Bach (Goldberg Variations 19).

[Say That Again at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?waaffqbmvb5pg7p) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3df2g2oamklbkre/say_that_again.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 17.52 min / 17.5Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave chronicopheliac some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D 

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
